the Disney institute for special people
by praime
Summary: What if Ariel seventeen and pregnant wakes up at the Disney institute for special people but can't remember coming there. She soon discovered what exactly is so special about the people there; they all have some sort of gift and must find a way to escape. Features the Disney princesses and most of their princes and some other characters
1. Chapter 1

Ariel woke up in a strange room. It was painted light blue. There was a large bed on which Ariel laid, a closet, a radio, a desk, and a couch. The room had two doors one of which was soon opened and a woman with long black hair entered the room. ''Hello Ariel I'm glad to see that your finally awake I hope that you find your room comfortable.''

''Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?'' Ariel asked while sitting up.

''Oh sweetie don't you remember?'' And the woman sat on the bed. ''My name is Vanessa and you're at the Disney institute for special people. We talked a couple of days ago because you thought you were going crazy. So we admitted you to help you. You've got to take medicine every day and we will also have regular talks. You're free to leave your room and talk with the other patients. You've got to be back in your room by nine pm. You can't leave the department and meals are served in the cafeteria. We've got a recreation room and a medical division where you will by checked up and treated regally to make sure that you pregnancy goes as it should. Do you understand?''

Ariel nodded, ''why can't I remember coming here?''

''I don't know honey, maybe it's the medicine. But you made the right choice coming here. We're specialized in special people like you. And I promise we're going to help you. Are you ready to get a tour of the department and to meet the other patients?''

Ariel nodded and followed Vanessa through the door. They first came in a corridor. ''In this hallway there are the rooms of the others. Each door has a different color that matches the one of the room. We also use the color the name the rooms. We find that gives a more home feeling then numbered rooms. '' The corridor ended with a white door on each side before splitting up in two corridors. ''Here are the bathrooms. Everybody's got a bathroom in his or her own chamber with a toilet, sink and shower. But these bathrooms are for everybody to use and they have baths. We do this so that people can have baths but we still have sight on it because some have mental problems. We have one woman's bathroom and one men's bathroom. On your right is the corridor where the exam rooms, medical department and some of the offices are. The corridor on your left leads to the public rooms, the cafeteria, living room, gym, a little pool, the classrooms and the other offices. You'll have to ask permission for use of the pool. We also have a small kitchen for those who like to cook. Let's go to the living room now shall we? And don't worry you don't have to tell anyone why you're here''

They went to a large room with some couches and stool, a TV a couple of computers, a large kitchen table and several bookcases filled with books. There were some people in the room some were watching TV or playing with the computer others were busy with other things. There was one girl who was reading and she looked vaguely familiar to Ariel. ''Everybody this is Ariel, she's going through some tough times and I expect you all to make her feel at home.''

''Ariel?'' the reading girl suddenly said and got up. ''What are you doing here?''

Then Ariel recognized her it was Belle. ''I could ask the same thing to you, didn't you suddenly disappeared from school a couple of weeks ago.''

''Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's one of the rules here. I heard about what happened though. I'm sorry for you if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you.''

''Well it's good to see that you found a familiar face. I'll leave you two alone then.'' And Vanessa walked away.

Suddenly a young man came towards them, ''hey so you have a boyfriend back home? Because,'' and he gave her a strange look, ''I'm available.''

''Knock it off insensible jerk,'' Belle said and hit him in the face with her book.

''Not my smolder,'' the men whined.

''Is he okay?'' Ariel asked worried.

''Yeah he's used to it. He flirts with all the girls.''

Then a dark-skinned girl entered the room. ''Hey y'all I made some fresh beignets. Care to try one?'' suddenly everyone surrounded the girl to get a beignet. She came over to Belle and Ariel. ''You're new here right? I'm Tiana.''

''I'm Ariel.''

''Nice to meet you I'll go bring a beignet to Aurora. See you at dinner''

''Why is she bringing it? Can't that girl pick it up herself?'' Ariel asked Belle.

''Oh Aurora hardly ever comes out of her room; rumor is it has to do with her condition. Do you want to watch a movie?''

''Okay, which movie?''

''What about The Pagemaster it has a slow start but then it gets really fun.''

''Fine by me.''

* * *

After the movie ended a bell rang. ''That's the bell announcing dinner,'' Belle explained. They moved to the cafeteria and after picking up their food they sat together at a table with Tiana.

Suddenly a young beautiful woman with lustrous black hair and big brown eyes came towards them. She looked like she came from the middle east ''Can I sit here?'' she asked.

''Of course you can, but maybe you should introduce yourself,'' Belle said

''Of course I'm Jasmine''

''I'm Ariel nice to meet you, who are all the others?''

''Well you've already met Flynn, next to him is Naveen,'' Belle said while pointing at a young man with a light colored skin.

''Don't kiss him,'' Tiana added.

''Then there's Jean-Philip Prince, but he hates his name so everybody calls him Prince. There's Phoebus. Then we have Mulan she hangs out with the boys a lot. And last but not least at that table is John Rolfe. Then we've got the loner table with Aurora and Adam.''

Then Jasmine cut in, ''whatever you do don't make him mad.''

''Why does he have aggression problem or something?''

''A really bad aggression problem.''

When they were almost finished eating a woman with brown hair came toward their table. ''Well it is good to see that you are getting along so well,'' she said with a British accent. ''I am Jane Porter one of the nursing staff. Call me if you need help with anything. Usually everyone gets to their homework after dinner so maybe we could bake some cookies together.''

* * *

'It must be wonderful to have a life growing inside you,'' Jane said when they were in the kitchen. ''I'm hoping to get some kids with my fiancée doctor Clayton later. He's the reason that I work here.'' They talked about their pasts for a while and then after the cookies were done and they tried some, Ariel went to bed. Because of the baby she was constant tired.

* * *

**If you have some ideas about powers let me know because not everyone has a assigned power yet and if I like it enough a character will get that power. please r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel was awakened by the sound of knocking on her door. ''Ariel, dear time to wake up,'' Vanessa called through the closed door. ''Breakfast is in one hour make sure to be ready by then.'' Ariel got out of bed and opened the door. ''Good you're awake.''

''Do I need to dress in a certain way?'' Ariel asked.

''No just wear something comfortable. A part of your own clothes were brought here and are lying in your closet. You're going to be examined today so keep that in mind while dressing.''

Ariel pulled a sweater and some sweatpants out of her closet. She was barely begun to show and she still fitted in all her clothes but nonetheless she began to notice that sweatpants were becoming more and more comfortable. She took a shower and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Then she went to the cafeteria and sat together with Belle. ''Good morning how did you sleep?'' Belle asked.

''Thank you I slept well, I'm lately so tired.''

''Oh that's annoying,'' then she noticed that Ariel hadn't brought any food with her. ''Aren't you going to eat something?''

Ariel shook her head, ''later.''

Belle decided to let it rest. They were soon joined by Tiana and Jasmine.

''Oh I'm absolutely starving,'' Jasmine sighed.

''They have some nice freshly baked croissants,'' Tiana said happily.

Then Jane walked by, ''good morning ladies, Ariel are you not going to eat?'' she said worried.

''I'm not so hungry,'' Ariel replied.

''I understand honey but you must eat something, you have to take care of yourself. Come on we will get something together. Just something light.''

''Okay,'' Ariel said defeated.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Ariel and Jane came back with some yogurt with fruit in it. ''Make sure that she eats it,'' Jane said to the others.

Ariel started to take slow bites. Suddenly Naveen came towards them. ''Ladies since its Friday there will be a party tonight in my room. Be sure to take your good looks with you.''

Suddenly Ariel was nauseous and quickly got up from her chair and ran to the bathroom. ''Ariel,'' Belle called after her.

''I guess your pathetic flirting made her sick Naveen,'' Jasmine said and she and Tiana laughed.

When Ariel got from the bathroom Belle was waiting for her. ''So the rumors at school where true. Is it his?''

Ariel nodded sadly.

''Oh Ariel how terrible for you,'' and she gave Ariel a hug. ''I won't tell anyone you have to tell them when you're ready, and not a moment sooner. Don't think about him just think of the new life that's growing in here.'' And she placed a hand on Ariel's belly.

Then Jane walked towards them, ''Belle it is almost time for your classes, and you must not be late. Ariel I am here to take you to doctor Frollo, he is waiting for you. Come along.''

And she took Ariel to the medical department. Jane typed a code on the keypad next to a door and the door slit open. Inside were Vanessa and a man from about in his fifties in a lab coat. ''I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet, I'm doctor Frollo.''

''Ariel.''

''Yes,'' Frollo said with a wicked smile, ''if you would kindly sat on this bed.''

When Ariel sat Frollo went to sit on a chair by her. ''When was your last menstrual period?''

''About 3 months ago.''

''Any sort of bleedings since then? Even if it is just one drop.''

''No.''

''Do you exercise regularly?''

''I used to, I was on the swim team back home. But I haven't since the 'thing' happened,''

''Well maybe you should pick it up again here under supervision. Exercising is good for pregnant woman especially swimming. Are you eating regularly?''

''I sometimes skip breakfast because I'm too nauseous.''

''Vanessa could you put it up that it's seen to that she eats well. Okay now I'm going to measure your blood pressure, just relax.''

He put a band around her arm and pressed a button. She soon felt the band inflate. The band became so tight that she felt her heart pump the blood through her arm. Then the band began to slowly deflate accompanied by little beeps. ''Well that's looks okay. Felt any dizziness?''

''No, but I'm very tired lately.''

''That's normal. The fetus is taking some of your energy to grow. That's why it's important not to skip any meals. I'm going to take some blood of you.''

Ariel looked scared. ''It is alright Ariel,'' Jane said, ''you hardly feel it, but if you want I will sit next to you and you can squeeze my hand if it hurts to bad. Is that alright with you?''

Ariel looked relieved, ''thank you.''

So Jane sat next to her and hold her hand and gently rubbing it. Then doctor Frollo took a couple of tubes from her. ''Now please lie down and relax I want to do a few tests on the baby.''

Ariel did what he said. Meanwhile Jane was still holding her hand because some of the test could be uncomfortable. Then Ariel closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everybody how had reviewed, added this story to their favourites or is following this story. I really appreciate it. and of course everybody thanks for reading this I already got 130 visitors. **

**and please forgive my spelling and grammatical errors English is not my first langues and I'm sometimes so excited to finish a chapter that i don't let my boyfriend check it always.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update again because i want to develop the characters more first. i finally have an excuse to watch Disney movies =)**

**Okay this chapter could be a little confusing but you'll just have to understand that Ariel is sleeping now and this chapter is her dream.**

* * *

''Mind if I sit here?''

Ariel looked up from her iPod to meet the blue eyes of a boy with black hair. Ariel was startled and it took a while before she could say anything. ''Sure,'' and she pulled her backpack from the table next to her.

''Thank you, I'm Eric.''

''Ariel.''

''Could you help me with another thing to?''

''Okay what is it.''

''Could you tell me the purpose of this class?''

''The purpose of this class? Seriously?''

''Yes,'' he said not understanding.

''You want to know the purpose of home room?''

''Yes, I couldn't find which book we use.''

''You are serious, okay home room is where announcements will be made and where you can catch up with your homework. But how come you don't know?''

''I have always been homeschooled.''

''This must be a big change for you then.''

''It is.''

''I can help you a little if you want.''

''I would love that, thank you.''

''Okay first let me see your schedule. By the looks of it we both have art class next period.''

Then the teacher entered, ''alright class you know the drill all cellphones must stand on mute as of now until the end of the day. We have a new student Eric Bench. Miss Ariel since you're already sitting next to him I expect you to show him the ways of this school. Now do something for yourselves until the bell rings.''

''Do you have any brothers or sisters?'' Ariel asked Eric.

''No, you?''

''I got six older sisters so it's pretty crowded at home. Sometimes it feels like a have tree moms and three sisters.''

''I'm missing one sister in this story.''

''No my mom died when I was little and my three oldest sister took a bit of her role over especially the oldest.''

''I'm sorry but at least you knew your mom I never knew my parents.''

''With who do you live then?''

''I live with my foster parents Carlotta and Grimsby.''

''That's awful.''

''Don't worry they love me.'' then the bell rang. And they put their stuff back into their bags. And left for the next class.

* * *

There they picked seats next to each other. They were soon joined by Belle. ''Bonjour.''

''Hi Belle,'' Ariel said.

''Who is this?'' Belle asked.

''I'm Eric and I'm new. Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you to.''

''Okay attention here everyone. Today we'll be drawing this fruit bowl. Get your pencils and start working,'' the teacher said

''Can I ask why you're speaking with a French accent?'' Eric asked Belle while they were grabbing their pencils.

''I was born in a little town in France but then my father got a great job opportunity here so we moved.''

''Don't you miss your family then?''

''A little but we visit every summer and Christmas.''

''What does your father do for work?''

''He's an inventor he works for Gearloose industries.''

''And what does your father do Ariel?''

''My father is the director of some big company preserving underwater flora and fauna. So he is always busy but he says he can't cut back on his hours because he wants than none of my sisters and me get handy downs. That's why none of my sisters moved out. So they can help my father with the household.''

''Can I ask how you two became friends?'' Eric asked

''That's easy,'' Ariel laughed, ''we both like adventures.''

''Yes but like to read about them and you like to have them.''

''You like having adventures to.''

''But you have a knack of getting us in trouble during an adventure and I don't like that so much. You're lucky that your father forgives you so much because you're the youngest. My father expects me to do the right thing because I have to make all his dreams and expectations come through.''''

''But you're dad doesn't expect too much of you. I have to live up to six older sisters.''

''But your sisters are really great and nice.''

''That's the problem.''

''We also like to visit each other's houses,'' Belle explained to Eric. ''I like to visit her to have a big family.''

''And I like to visit her to have some peace and privacy.''

''You sound like really good friends,'' Eric said.

* * *

They got to know each other more throughout the rest of the day. And when school ended Eric didn't want to say goodbye just yet. ''Do you want to visit my house?'' Eric asked Ariel.

''I can't I'm on the swim team and we have practice now. But you're welcome to watch.''

''That would be great. Are you coming to, Belle?''

''I'm sorry but I can't my dad expects me right home.''

´´You've got a new book, just admit it,'' Ariel said.

''Okay, I also have a new book which I'm planning to read this afternoon,'' Belle sighed, ''you know me to well.''

''That's the purpose of friends see you tomorrow.''

''Bye.''

* * *

Eric enjoyed watching the swim practice. Ariel was really good. Afterwards he came towards her. ''You were really good the team must be glad to have you.''

''Thanks I must go change now my sister is picking me up. See you tomorrow.''

''Okay till tomorrow.''

Ariel tried to change into her clothes as fast as she could Arista was always anxious to get home. When Ariel got outside she saw Aquata's car. She was surprised because she thought that Arista would be picking her up after band practice. But when she got into the car she saw Arista behind the wheel.

''Stealing Aquata's car again?''

''Not stealing, borrowing. Besides this car drives so much better.''

''Dad let us all pick our own cars.''

''True but we couldn't get these anymore.''

When I finally have my own car, stay clear of it.''

''Oh yeah how are the driving lessons going?''

''Good.''

''Need help with anything?''

''No and Attina already promised to help.''

Then they arrived home where Ariel took a quick shower before she was called for diner.

* * *

''Ariel why don't you tell us how your day was,'' her father said.

''Good, there's a new boy in the class, we talked a lot.''

''Oh I smell a crush,'' Adella answered excited

''You haven't even met him,'' Andrina said

''I don't mean me but Ariel.''

''You really think Ariel is in love with him?'' Alana said.

''Knock it off you guys,'' Atina said. ''If Ariel is in love with him that's great but it's not our business let her eat in peace.''

Ariel smiled thanking to Attina and went on with her diner. Could her sisters be right? Was she in love with Eric? True he was nice and she looked forward to seeing him again. But in love? Ariel wasn't sure about that.


	4. Chapter 4

''Ariel, time to wake up.'' Ariel opened her eyes. Jane was sitting next to her. ''The examination is over, you fell asleep.''

''How long did I sleep?''

''A couple of hours, you missed lunch.''

''Why didn't you wake me?''

''You looked so peacefully. Let's go get some lunch together.''

Jane took out some pancakes from the kitchen and they sat together at a table in the cafeteria. ''did you had a nice dream?''

''I dreamed about Eric. About how we met.''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''No thank you.''

''Okay what do you want to do this afternoon?''

''Is there a piano around here or even a keyboard? I'd like to practice my music.''

''Actually there is, I will show it to you after you finished eating.''

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they walked towards the piano in the living room. ''You can find sheet music in one of the bookcases.''

''Thank you.'' Ariel sat down at the piano and started to play my heart will go on by Celine Dion. She was in the mood for sad music. She sang along with the familiar words. '' 'Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you, that is how I know you go on.' '' She played a few other songs and then she started to play wishing you were somehow here again from the musical the phantom of the opera. ''little Lottie thought of everything and nothing her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music, her father promised her. Her father promised her. You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle.' '' then belle entered the room. '' 'Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die. Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try. No more memories no more silent tears no more gazing across of wasted years. Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye.' '' then Ariel started crying.

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. ''Come along to my room,'' she heard belle say.

They went to the yellow room. Ariel saw several books lying on the desk. Then they sat on the bed. Ariel told her everything that bothered her, her pregnancy, her mother's death and missing her family among other things. Belle listened and tried to comfort her. '' Aren't you mad at me?'' Ariel asked suddenly.

''Why would I be mad at you?''

''Because I didn't tell you about my pregnancy even though we're best friends.''

''Ariel listen to me, I don't blame you for that I understand that you needed time to deal with it.''

''But I told my sisters and we were already shopping for baby stuff.''

''I'm sure that you would have told me when you were ready if I hadn't come here.''

Suddenly the door opened and Jane stood in the doorway. ''Oh here you are Ariel you played beautifully on the piano and you have such a wonderful voice. Your father must be very proud. But dinner is ready ladies I expect you in a bit.'' And she closed the door.

* * *

''Are you going to Naveen's party?'' Jasmine asked.

''I'm not in the mood for partying,'' Ariel said.

''Me neither,'' Belle said, ''maybe we could watch a movie together. What about the sound of music.''

''You don't even like the movie that much,'' Ariel said.

''Yes but you do, you need a happy movie plus it has singing in it.''

''Since when is fleeing for the Nazi's happy?'' Tiana asked.

''It won't make people cry.''

''Mind if I come watch to?'' Tiana asked. ''I hate Naveen's parties.''

''Just admit it,'' Jasmine said, ''you just don't hate the party's. You hate Naveen.''

''I don't hate him. I just don't like him. The only thing I hate about Naveen is his lifestyle. He never worked a day in his life, he chases after every woman that he sees, he even copies his schoolwork from other because he is too lazy to do it himself.''

''Are you going to the party?'' Belle asked Jasmine.

''No without all you coming those guys will throw themselves at any woman. And you know how I hate that. So I was thinking of joining you. Maybe we can make popcorn and milkshakes.''

* * *

They made milkshakes, ice-cream, popcorn and dips for chips. They decided to clean up the mess after the movie. About halfway into the movie a long thin man came towards him. ''Although I enjoy seeing that you like watching this 'movie' but I would appreciate it if you would kindly clean up the mess you've made,'' he said with a calm cruel voice.

Jasmine looked at him defiantly and Belle quickly stepped in. ''We'll clean it up right now.''

''How nice of you,'' the man said sarcastic.

Belle, Ariel, jasmine and Tiana walked towards the kitchen. ''oh I hate that man.'' Jasmine said.

''Who was that?'' Ariel asked.

''Jafar,'' Tiana said, ''he has some sort of high position around here but everybody knows he would want to be the boss more than anything.'' Jasmine made some sort of snorting sound, ''and Jasmine hates him.'' They quickly cleaned everything up and then they continued the movie. Afterwards they went to bed.

* * *

**because a lot of people give their ideas for powers on characters for wich I already have a power here's a list of people who don't have powers yet**

**mulan**

**shang**

**prince**

**john rolfe**

**pocahontas I'm thinking about something with nature**

**phoebus**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ariel was called out of bed by Jane. ''Saturday is the day that everybody has to exercise for at least one hour so wear some sort of sports clothes.''

Then they went to the cafeteria. ''Just eat something light then we will go to the gym together. Normally Vanessa would be coming with the new people but she's busy now because soon we will be joined by another new one.''

* * *

When they sat together at a table a girl walked towards them with two paper cups and a brown paper bag. Both had the Starbucks logo on them. ''Catherine what are you doing here wasn't today supposed to be your day of?'' Jane asked the girl.

''Mrs. Maleficent wants those test done as soon as possible, especially with the new arrival soon coming in,'' she said with a strange accent. Then she noticed Ariel. ''You must be Mrs. Sevruga, I'm Catherine nice to meet you. I work at the laboratory here.''

''Miss Catherine don't you have work to do?'' Jafar suddenly asked.

''Yes, I was just bringing Jane something and meeting Mrs. Sevruga.''

''Catherine dear, its miss.''

''And please call me Ariel.''

''Miss Ariel Sevruga. Well Jane here is your tea,'' and she handed over one of the cups to Jane. Then she took a muffin out of the paper bag, ''and here is your muffin. Well best get to work now, bye. And good day Mr. Jafar.'' And she walked away to the medical division. And Jafar followed her.

''Why was she speaking with such a weird accent? I never heard anything like it before,'' Ariel asked Jane.

''She's from the Netherlands, I met her when she was on vacation in England and we became friends.´´

´´She looked too young to work in a laboratory.´´

´´She looks younger than she is, she is actually 23. Well you finished your breakfast so let's head to the gym now.''

''Is it okay if I'm going swimming instead?'' Ariel asked unsure.

''Of course that's okay, do you have your swimsuit on?''

''Yes.''

* * *

When they got to the pool Ariel quickly pulled her clothes of while Jane went to sit on a bench. While Ariel was swimming Jane made some sketches. Ariel was glad to be in the water again. It took a couple of rounds before her legs were used to the movement again but then Ariel took it full-out just like she used to do with practice.

''I can see that you were on a swim team back home. You have the rest of the day for yourself now and tonight you can call home.'' Jane said after an hour. Then when Ariel was dried of and out on the hallway again she locked the door to the pool and walked of.

* * *

Ariel took a shower before she went to the living room to find Belle. Belle was on the couch reading a book Ariel expected no different. Ariel glanced at the clock. it was after twelve so she decided to grab some lunch.

* * *

While she was eating Vanessa came towards her. ''Ariel here´s your medicine you have to take it every day during lunch. Did you enjoyed swimming this morning?''

''Yes.''

''What are you going to do this afternoon?''

''I don't know yet Belle is busy reading a book and I know that she want to finish it as soon as possible though she would never say so if you asked her to do something.''

''Well than this could be your chance to interact more with the others. Get know them,'' Vanessa said as she walked away.

When Ariel finished eating she went back to the living room. In the living room stood a strange woman with black curly hair. ''Hello I'm Gothel the activity's manager, you must be Ariel. Welcome, welcome. Why don't we all play a game together.''

Flynn stood up, ''wooohooo strip poker.''

''In your dreams,'' Jasmine said while hitting him with a remote control.

''Now, now Jasmine there's no need for that. How about a game of monopoly. '' Everybody agreed with that. ''I'm afraid we only have the Pokémon version.''

''I want Pikachu,'' Naveen said and everyone looked at him in a strange way. ''What? He is cute?''

''Mewtwo,'' Flynn yelled.

''Any water Pokémon is fine by me,'' Ariel said.

''I'll take Clefairy,'' jasmine said.

''Charmender fits my name,'' Phoebus said.

''Well I guess that leaves Bulbasaur for me,'' Prince said.

They played for a couple of hours until about fifteen minutes before dinner. Then they counted how much money streets and houses and stuff everyone had. Naveen was the winner.

* * *

''So who are you gonna call?'' Jasmine asked.

''My dad,'' said Belle.

''My mom,'' Tiana said.

''My father and sisters, it's not like I have anybody else to call,'' Ariel said sadly and Belle took Ariel's hand.

''I'm gonna call my dad to. You're lucky to have sisters.''

''Yes I know,'' Ariel said with a weak smile.

* * *

After diner Vanessa came to pick Ariel up for her phone call. They walked towards the medical division. ''Here is the phone room,'' she said while opening the door to a room with phone booth. ''You can use phone number 22. I'll be there sitting in the corner if you need me.''

Ariel walked toward her phone and she saw that other were coming into the room as well. She dialed the home phone number. After a few rings she heard the familiar voice of her sister Andrina. ''Sevruga family with Andrina.''

''he Andrina with Ariel.''

''Ariel, honey, how are you? We miss you all so much. How are you doing? Wait I'm going to call dad and the others, I'm putting you on speaker now okay?''

''That will be great,'' Ariel responded.

''Everybody Ariel is calling come quick,'' she heard Andrina yell and Ariel laughed at how disorganized her sister was as usual.

Then she heard her sisters come from everywhere around the house while happily surprised calling out her name. She was soon greeted by her sisters all calling out to her at the same time.

''Give da girl some air,'' she suddenly heard a familiar voice with a Jamaican accent say. ''I'm sure that your father wants to talk to her first.''

''Thank you Sebastian,'' Ariel said.

''You're welcome girl.''

''Sebastian is right girls, as father I get to go first. Hello Ariel how are you.''

''I'm fine daddy Belle's here to.''

''That's nice so you already have a friend there. Made any new friends to?''

''Maybe there are two girls with whom Belle and me eat every day.''

''That's great. How are you handling?'' he suddenly asked with a soft tone.

''I still think about it every single day.''

''I know honey, I know.''

Then Ariel talked with her sisters some more until it was time. Ariel was sort of happy when she hung up she was glad to talk to her family but it also made her miss them more. She played on the piano some more before going to bed early.

* * *

**So we'll be having a new arrival soon, he is no Disney character but he will fit in. It's Wolf from the amazing mini series the 10th kingdom. I chose him because my neighbor suggested it and he is such a fun chaotic character. Next chapter will feature Belle.**


	6. Chapter 6

Belle got out of bed early that day, they were allowed to sleep out on Sunday but Belle didn't want to waste her day sleeping. She started her day with a bowl of cereal and then decided to catch up on her homework. Meanwhile she pondered about talking to her father the day before. Her father missed her of course she was al he had. He told her about his failed attempts at cooking. Luckily he understood she had to do this. He was glad for her that Ariel was there to. She didn't regret coming here even though she missed home. Nut luckily there were no guys like Gaston and his henchmen Lefou here. Sure Flynn and Naveen flirted with everyone but when they understood that you weren't interested they did it in a more joking way. At first Belle didn't really felt comfortable hitting Flynn but she didn't hit him too hard and sometimes it was the only way to stop him. After she finished her homework she read the latest book in the house of night books. It was a series of a vampire school but not that cliché sort of thing. But she found that she couldn't concentrate on the book her mind started to drift back to time before she came here.

Belle's mother died after a long sickbed when Belle was twelve. In that period before Belle's mother got too sick she taught her how to wash and clean the house and how to cook, because Belle's mother knew that her husband Maurice was too interested in his work to notice things like hunger and a messy room. When Belle's mother died it was both a sad thing and a relief. It was a relief because Belle's mother was growing weaker by the day and she was in a lot of pain. Belle knew that her mother had moved on to a better place where there was no more sadness or pain only love. Belle also knew that her mother was watching and guiding her with everything she did big or small. And those thoughts were a little comfort for Belle. Belle lit a candle for her mother when there was a big event in her life or she just missed her mother. Belle's father had a hard time with the death of his wife and every little thing inside their house reminded him of her. Things like the empty chair at the dinner table or the silence when Belle was off to school. So when Maurice got a job offer to life in the America he didn't need a moment's thought to decide for himself. But he realized that if they moved Belle had to give up a lot of things like her childhood home and her friends to live in another country where they knew only a little of the culture. So he talked with Belle about it. Belle knew how hard it had been for her father and decided to say yes to the move.

At first Belle had trouble finding new friends, people thought of her as weird. But then she was placed in the same class as Ariel. They quickly became friends and spent a lot of time together. The girls were connected by their loss of their mothers and dads who worked hard and had because of that sometimes little time. In Ariel's family Belle was accepted as another sister.

Of course they were always people who you couldn't get along with. Such as Gaston. Gaston was hitting on Belle but only because he thought she was the most beautiful girl in school. He was the sort of guy who looks handsome and knows it. He was constant followed by his henchman Lefou. Gaston tried to ask Belle out for a date on many occasions but Belle always refused. He still tried to reach her through her father.

Belle's reason for coming to the institute was that whenever she read something out loud things and sometimes even people would show up from the book. She had no control over what came out of the book. Because of this power Belle never read out loud to anyone again not even to herself. They gave her medicine but Belle didn't want to depend on medicine for the rest of her life and she was afraid to try out her gift.

* * *

She was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of the others coming in. as usual Flynn went directly for the remote control and put SpongeBob Squarepants on. ''Nothing like cartoons on Sunday morning,'' he said.

''Oh this episode is real funny,'' Naveen said.

Tiana sighed at how immature boys were. Yes it was a real Sunday morning, Belle thought to herself. Suddenly Adam walked towards her, ''Move over I wanna sit there,'' he said in a rough voice. Belle made room, he could have at least asked nicely, Belle thought to herself.

Suddenly Ariel walked into the room. ''Good morning Belle,'' Ariel said and went to sit next to her.

''Good morning.''

''That's a new book right?''

''Yeah sorry.''

''Can you keep it quiet around there I'm trying to watch TV,'' Adam said suddenly.

''It's alright I'll just get to know the other people around here a little better,'' Ariel responded to Belle.

* * *

Belle spent most of her day reading in the afternoon Jane suddenly entered the recreation room. ''Can I please have everyone's attention?'' Jane called. ''I have a surprise for you. After long discussion with Miss Maleficent she gave permission for you to have a pet.''

''Can we have a dog?'' Flynn asked.

''I am sorry Flynn but I already bought an animal,'' and from behind her back she got a small white kitten with a pink bow around her neck and on her head. ''Her name is Marie and it is going to be your responsibility to take care of her. She is toilet trained so you only have to feed her and clean the cat litter and of course to play with her. Ariel I do not want to see you anywhere near the cat litter.''

''That's no fair,'' Flynn yelled.

''Flynn I was addressing Ariel and not you so if you could please keep your comments to yourself.''

Belle thought the kitten was real cute but she would play with it another time when not everyone was obsessing over the kitten. After dinner they all watched a movie and then Belle went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I uploaded a wrong chapter for chapter six so to make up for it here is a new chapter in which Wolf is introduced and Ariel find Eric.**

* * *

On Monday Ariel would have her first class. She quickly got dressed and got breakfast in the cafeteria. Ariel was very curious to see how classes were since everyone had a different age. After breakfast she followed Belle to the classroom and sat next to her. After everyone arrived a tall elderly woman stepped in. ''Good morning class, she said, then she noticed Ariel, ''oh I see that Miss Sevruga has finally decided to grace us with her presence. You will address me with lady Tremaine is that clear?''

''Yes, lady Tremaine.''

''Good, we will start with English literature, I trust that everybody read the classic Oliver Twist by the famous author Charles Dickens. Miss Sevruga can you please explain the character of Monks to us.''

''I haven't read the book,'' Ariel said nervously.

''Care to explain why you didn't bother to read the book?''

''Lady Tremaine,'' Belle said raising her hand, ''Ariel didn't know she was supposed to read the book, she only arrived a couple of days ago.''

''Fine than you can answer the question.''

''Monks is Oliver's half-brother who wants Oliver to commit a crime so he can inherit the family money.''

''That is correct,'' lady Tremaine said in a voice which suggested that she wished Belle was wrong.

Then they went on to discuss the book further and afterwards they had biology.

* * *

During lunch Ariel asked why it seemed that lady Tremaine was out to get her. ''Oh don't worry about that, she is like that to everyone frankly no one knows what the deal is with her anyway.''

After lunch they had individual studies and every now and they someone was called out for an individual session with Vanessa.

* * *

In the next few days Ariel slowly started to getting used at living in the institute. She also noticed that her morning sickness was beginning to get lesser and lesser. One day she was talking to Belle in her room when she suddenly noticed a weird feeling in her stomach it was something like butterflies flying around. Belle noticed that her friend was suddenly distracted. ''What is it?''

''I think I just felt the baby move.''

''Oh Ariel that's wonderful. When are you going to tell everybody?''

''I don't know yet.''

''Maybe you should tell Vanessa or Jane that you felt the baby, I'm sure they would want to know.''

''You're probably right, we should go find them.''

* * *

They left the room and went to look in the medical department. They didn't find any of them but they did find a strange door. ''I wonder what's behind this.'' Ariel said.

''Ariel I don't think were supposed to go there you're going to get us into trouble.''

''Just a little look,'' Ariel said and started to open the door.

''What are you two doing here?'' a voice behind them suddenly said. They turned around to see Gothel standing behind them. ''You're not allowed to be here.''

''We're sorry,'' Belle said, ''we were looking for Jane or Vanessa.''

''Vanessa is in the recreation room introducing a new arrival to everyone.''

''Okay then we will just go there,'' Belle said.

In the living room next to Vanessa stood a man with black hair. ''Hello my fair ladies I am wolf,'' he said with a bow to Ariel and Belle.

''Well I better go check if Kronk needs help with dinner,'' Vanessa said.

''Wait Vanessa, Ariel would like to talk to you in private,'' Belle said before Vanessa could walk away.

''Sure follow me to my office.''

Vanessa's office was in the medical section of the building and was painted purple. Vanessa sat down at her desk and motioned for Ariel to sit down. ''What's wrong sweetie?''

''Belle just though that I should tell that I felt the baby move,'' Ariel said unsure.

''Oh honey that's wonderful, it's a sign that the baby is healthy. Congratulations. Well enjoy yourself until diner, bye.''

''Bye.''

* * *

Later at night Ariel couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the kitchen to get a cookie or something. On her way there she passed by the medical department and she suddenly remembered the door she and Belle had found earlier on the day. Ariel was curious where that door would lead to so she decided to go investigate. Everybody was in their beds so no one would see her. She slowly opened the door careful not to make any noise and she saw a stair leading down to another floor. She went down the stairs and found herself in a hallway with a lot of doors. She walked through the hallway sometimes stopping to peek through the window of a door and to find more medical rooms and even a laboratory where Catherine probably worked. She also found rooms where the names of staff members were written on the doors there were a lot of names she didn't recognize like Dr. Facilier and Yzma. Then suddenly when she looked through a window she saw him Eric. He saw her to and their eyes met for a second. He walked towards the door, ''Ariel,'' he said.

''No this can't be, you're not real,'' she said.

''Ariel listen to me you've got to find a way out of here they will hurt you,'' panic sounded through his voice.

''No you're not real,'' Ariel started crying.

''Ariel look at me I know how you feel but you're not dreaming and you've got to believe me get away from this place now.''

''No go away from me you're not real,'' Ariel yelled and then she sank to her knees crying hysterical, ''you're not real.''

Suddenly she heard quick footsteps and Catherine ran towards her together with a woman who had black and white hair. ''Ariel dear what is it? Cruella get Vanessa,'' Catherine said to the other women who run away. ''Shhhhhhhhh Ariel it's okay, it's okay, you're save, no one will hurt you.'' Then Vanessa came running, Vanessa immediately took Ariel upstairs while Catherine followed. Vanessa took Ariel to her room trying to calm her down.

Soon doctor Frollo entered the room with a doctor bag. ''What happened?'' he asked Catherine.

''I don't know I was alarmed because she screamed so me and Cruella ran towards her to see what was going on. I think that that boy Eric scared her.''

Dr. Frollo nodded and took a small bottle and an injection needle from his bag, ''Nurse Vanessa and Miss Catherine would you please try to hold her still while I give her something to help calm her down.''

Catherine walked to the bed to do what dr. Frollo said. ''Easy there we can't help you like this, easy, easy.'' Ariel was struggling real hard she was in a real panic and Catherine was struggling to hold her down. ''Rustig nou maar, alles komt goed,'' Catherine said in her struggle unknowingly falling back to her birth language. Then Frollo stuck the needle in Ariel's arm and she finally calmed down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel and Eric spent more and more time together. And Ariel slowly started to realize that she liked him. She liked his dimples when he smiled, the way he would play with his sheepdog Max, how he played the flute while she sang.

Then one day he asked her to eat in a little restaurant together. Ariel was really excited, she decided that this would be the night where she told him she liked him. She went to shop for new clothes with her sisters and then she endured sitting still while they were pulling on her hair and put make-up on her face. All the while she reminded herself that it was for Eric and that it would be worth it when she told him. Finally the bell rang but her sisters told her to stay upstairs so she could make a stunning entrance. She heard Aquata opening the door and talking to Eric. Then she called upstairs, ''Ariel honey, come downstairs, Eric is here waiting for you.''

Then Ariel walked slowly down the stairs, she saw that Eric was staring at her with wide-eyes. ''You look wonderful,'' he finally said. Then they said goodbye to her sisters and they walked to his car. Eric held the door open for her like a true gentleman. When he was also in the car they drove away to the restaurant.

* * *

They arrived at a nice little Italian restaurant. They talked for a while and suddenly Ariel decided it was now or never. ''Eric I have to tell you something,'' she said nervous.

''Okay, what is it?''

''I like you, a lot.''

''You like me? Eric said surprised, ''I like you to but I was too shy to tell you.''

''So we were both nervous for nothing,'' Ariel said

* * *

About two hours later Ariel's sisters were watching a movie in the living room. ''wait,'' Arista said suddenly, ''I think I hear a car.'' They all got up to look through the window.

''It's them, 'Aquata said.

''Let me see, let me see,'' Adella said excited.

''Look he is opening the door for her,'' Attina said.

''How gentlemen like,'' Adella said.

''How romantic,'' Arista said

''They're walking towards the front door, 'Alana said.

''They're talking,'' Aquata said.

''Oh I can't see a thing,'' Alana said.

''None of us can,'' Attina said.

''Girls let your sister have her privacy,'' their father said suddenly, ''she's going to be mad when she finds out.''

''Look they're kissing,'' Alana said excited

Soon they all had their noses against the window again. Their father sighed, why do I have seven children without even a single boy, he thought.

''She's coming inside, hurry up, act like we don't know a thing, 'Adella said.

When Ariel entered they were all watching TV again. ''Hi, I'm home,'' Ariel said.

''Oh hi Ariel,'' Andrina said in an uninterested tone.

''How was your date?''Attina asked.

''It was okay,'' Ariel said casually.

''Okay? You call kissing okay?'' Alana said.

''You spied on us?'' Ariel said angrily, ''you've invaded my privacy.''

''It was your own fault for telling us about it,'' Alana said.

''Yeah now you know why we never tell when we have dates,'' Andrina said.

''Why can't I have brothers who couldn't care less?'' Ariel said

''I completely agree with you honey,'' her father said.

* * *

The next day Belle and Eric came over to watch a movie because 'you have the best TV' as they said. Ariel was glad her father wasn't home as he would surly inttergotiate Eric endlessly. She was worried about her sisters though. But when Eric arrived they acted normally to him though they went through the living room for snacks a lot. They decided to watch the Phantom of the Opera based on the musical, because it had romance a little bit of adventure, suspense and music for Ariel. Belle was glad for Ariel that she got together with Eric. As she watched them snuggling up together she wished that she would meet her special someone soon to. They all really liked the movie and immediately afterwards Ariel asked her sisters if they happened to have the sheet music of the movie but they didn't.

* * *

Then Belle said she was hungry. Ariel got a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, ''let's make some ice-cream.'' Belle laughed at her friend. They went to the kitchen and got all sorts of ice cream from the big freezer. They took big bowls and spoons and made small mountains of ice cream on which they put whipped dream, sprinkles and lots of other stuff. They sprayed the whipped cream in each other's mouths and made drawings on the counter. They were soon joined in their fun by Ariel's sisters. Afterwards Eric said that he should go home.

* * *

When Triton got home he found his daughters and belle cleaning up the mess they made. ''ice cream?'' he sighed.

''Yes,'' they all answered laughing.

''Daddy, Belle is staying for dinner,'' Ariel said.

* * *

''So tell me about this Eric,'' Triton said during dinner.

''Daddy,'' responded Ariel.

''What? I think if have a right to know who my daughter is dating, what does his parents do for a living?''

''He doesn't have parents.''

''Nonsense everybody has parents.''

''He never knew them.''

''Who raised him then?''

''He lives with adoptive parents Grimsby and Carlotta.'' Triton wanted to know every little detail about Eric's live and Ariel answered them patiently because she knew her father wasn't going to stop before he knew everything he wanted to know.

* * *

When Eric and Ariel had dated for exactly a month Eric gave her a book of the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie. It had the sheet music of all the number a complete script and numerous photos from the movie as well as backstage. ''Because Phantom of the Opera is now sort of our movie,'' he explained.

''Thank you it's perfect,'' Ariel smiled, ''I heard that there is a musical sequel to it the other day.''

''Really and does it come here anytime soon?''

''No but I doesn't mind, I read the story online and it was terrible they complete changed the characters.''

''How that so?''

''Now, Christine has a son with the phantom, Raoul is almost always drunk, lost all of their money gambling so there in debt and hardly pays attention to his wife Christine and his supposed son, the phantom fled to Coney island and has a sort of freak show there, Madame Giry hates Christine's child because she want the phantom's money and meg is a sort of prostitute and stripper and she has some sort of crush on the Phantom.''

''Whoa that is a big change indeed. It a shame the phantom isn't playing here anymore.''

''It still plays in London.''

''Then I promise you that we will go to London someday together and go see the Phantom for ourselves.''

''I'll be keeping you to that.''

* * *

**I don't know when I will be updating the new chapter because I haven't written it yet. This is because I had to hand in a big report in school and I didn't understand all of it luckily my classmates helped me. add to that, that i was busy with my upcoming Halloween party and that gives hardly any time to write. I don't what will happen next chapter yet but it will probably feature Belle since Ariel is still asleep. till next chapter R&R and happy Halloween.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel woke up with a big headache, ''what happened?'' she muttered. Suddenly she remembered she had seen Eric.

Suddenly Vanessa entered her room. ''Good morning how are you feeling?''

''I've got a headache.''

''That's the medicine you though you saw something and you panicked so we had to sedate you. You're free to do as you please today but I want you to go back to your usual routine tomorrow. Here is your breakfast.'' Vanessa sat by her when Ariel ate. ''Rest today I want to talk to you daily starting tomorrow.''

Ariel got dressed and took her songbook from her dresser to play some songs from phantom of the opera. Ariel let herself got lost in the music.

* * *

During lunch Belle came towards her. ''I heard the music and knew that you were feeling better again.''

''Did they tell you that? That I didn't feel good?''

''Yes, why? Was something else going on?''

''I'll tell you later in your room. How much did I miss?''

''About two days, I should be getting some lunch now, I see you later,'' Belle walked away.

Ariel played her music again but she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't keep her thoughts away from what happened a couple of nights ago. They said she had imagined it but Ariel began to doubt if it was just her imagination. She decided to tell Belle everything and to ask her if she would go with her back to that place. If Belle saw nothing then that would be proof that it was just her imagination.

* * *

After classes ended Ariel went to Belle's room. ''What happened while I was sleeping?''

''Well we have a group project and I got paired with Adam.''

''How is that working out?''

''Not so good he isn't very social but it could be worse, Tiana got paired with Naveen.''

''Ouch for her she is very serious about school and he's very lazy.''

''Yes she is angry about it. You didn't got an assigned partner probably because you were sick and there's an odd number.''

''What about the new guy Wolf?''

''He got paired with Prince.''

''No I mean what is he like, is he nice.''

''Yeah he is nice, gets kind off obsessed with meat though. But what happened with you? You said that you were sleeping?''

''Well remember that door that we found when we were looking for Vanessa?''

''Ariel please say that you didn't went through that door.''

''Well I did.'' Belle sighed. ''There was a stairs that lead to another floor. On that floor there were rooms with names on them some I recognized but most not. There was also a laboratory where they probably process our tests. There were a few medical departments to. Then when I looked through a window I saw Eric.''

''Ariel honey,'' Belle said gently, ''that's impossible.''

''I know, but I saw him and he screamed at me that I had to get out of here, that it wasn't safe. I panicked and started screaming then Catherine and another woman came towards me and then Vanessa they took me to my room and then dr. Frollo gave me something and I fell asleep. I know that it isn't possible to see Eric here but the more I think about it the more I'm doubting if maybe he was real after all. Belle could you please go with me back to that place? I you can't see him than that's proof that he wasn't there.''

''If I go with you will that ease your mind?''

''Yes.''

''Then maybe I should do it.''

''Thank you belle lets meet at the door at 1 o'clock tonight.''

* * *

At 1 o'clock Ariel was waiting for Belle. Suddenly she saw Belle walking toward her. ''What took you so long?''

''Sorry I was afraid that we would get caught.''

''Don't worry we won't get caught as long as we stay quiet.''

Belle tried to open the door but it was locked. ''We can't get in so let's get back to our rooms.''

''No wait I think I can open it,'' Ariel said and took a credit card from her pajama's. she put the credit card between the door and the frame and move it gently. The door opened.

''Where did you learn that?''

''Arista taught me,'' Ariel replied.

They went down the stairs and looked at the rooms. Belle didn't want to admit it but she was curious to see what was on the floor. Suddenly Ariel stopped and Belle almost bumped into her. ''Here was it,'' Ariel said, ''here I saw Eric, right in that room.''

Belle looked through the window. ''There is no one there,'' she said.

Ariel looked through the window herself the room was empty except for a bed and a desk with a chair. ''You're right there is no one there, its empty.''

''Ariel don't worry your mind is still trying to process what happened.''

''Yeah you're probably right, let's go back to bed.

* * *

Back in her room Ariel felt the baby move. ''Don't worry little one,'' she said while gently stroking her belly, ''mommy was just imagining things. Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you.''

* * *

**sorry for not updating in weeks i had al this big test in school. but now i'm back with a new chapter enjoy. i already know what i'm going to put in the next three chapter so i should be getting some work done for those. R&R and remember i still need powers for:**

**mulan**

**shang**

**prince**

**john rolfe**

**pocahontas I'm thinking about something with nature**

**phoebus**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been really long time since I updated it was a combination of busy with school and no inspiration. On top of that I about three weeks ago I heard that my stepsister had cancer and I was really struggling with that, for the first time in as long as I can remember there were no stories in my head so it was really bad with me. Fortunately the hospital made a mistake and my sister has no cancer. So I'm back to writing again and I already have two new chapters ready. **

**It's nice to see that my story still attracts new readers even when I'm not updating. A reviewer said that the dreams are kind off confusing but that's good it reflects Ariel's state off mind. But there are not much dream chapters left three or four and I already cut one after receiving that review.**

* * *

The next day during class Ariel had to go to Vanessa's office. ''Sit down Ariel,'' Vanessa said. ''You're here today to talk about what happened, why you are here. Well, you are here because you trying to cope with a traumatic event. I had the feeling that you were doing okay, you quickly got used to the routine here made friend with the other patients. But then we suddenly saw a relapse. Why did you went through that door while Gothel clearly said that you weren't allowed to go there?''

''I was curious,'' Ariel replied.

''And then you saw something.''

''I thought about it and now I realize that I only thought I saw something. It's was just my mind trying to cope with what happened.''

''That's very mature of you Ariel. But still I want to talk with you about what happened.''

* * *

They talked for about half an hour more and then she had to go to Dr. Frollo for an examination. ´´Do I have to get all those tests again?'' Ariel asked.

''No dear, we will just do an ultrasound to check up on the baby,'' Jane said.

''Just relax this may feel a little cold,'' Dr. Frollo said and he put some gel on Ariel's belly. Ariel gasped. ''I warned you.'' He put the handheld of the ultrasound machine to her belly and looked at the screen. ''Well the fetus is about the right size, I can't see the sex.''

''I don't want to know I'll see it when the baby's born.''

''Well as far as I can see the baby is healthy,'' he turned the machine of and walked to a closet. ''I want to take a blood sample to make sure that you get the right doses of medicine. And he walked toward her with a needle. Jane grasped her hand while Dr. Frollo took a little vial of her blood. ''That's it, all done now, I only want to give the fetus a shot.''

''Why?'' Ariel asked.

''To make sure that the fetus stays healthy. Now just relax you will feel a slight pinch.'' He filled a needle with a bottle of fluid from the fridge the he cleaned a spot on Ariel's belly with an alcohol cotton. Ariel tried to relax as he stuck a needle into her belly and she felt the cold fluid flowing out of the needle into her belly.

Then Ariel had to return to the class where everybody was working on their joined assignments. Ariel had to catch up with the work she missed.

* * *

After dinner they went to the recreation room for the weekly group activity with Gothel. When they arrived there instead of Gothel they found Catherine waiting for them. ''What a dreamy, creamy girl,'' Wolf exclaimed when he entered the room and saw Catherine. _Great, _Ariel though, _just what we need another womanizer. _Then wolf howled like a dog while rubbing his shoulder with his head.

Catherine clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. ''Eh, thank you I suppose. Is everyone here? Good. Well I know that you were probably expecting Gothel, but she has some trouble at home so I'm taking things over from her. Don't worry I'm sure that she will be back soon. She told me that I can be a little difficult to choose a movie so I will give you half an hour for that while I help Kronk with some snacks. You all have to agree on the movie and it can't be a horror, thriller or slasher. If you can't agree on a movie then I will pick one of my personal favorites. Well success I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.''

* * *

''Alright have you decided on a movie?'' Catherine asked when she re-entered the room half an hour later.

''I think that they're still discussing,'' Jasmine said.

''Still? Alright then I will decide. Everybody listen up, the chosen movie is The Phantom of the Opera.'' Only Belle noticed Ariel's distress.

''Cool a ghost movie,'' Flynn said.

''Why would a ghost haunt an opera?'' asked Mulan.

''Maybe he likes opera,'' Phoebus suggested.

''Who actually suggested that movie?'' John asked.

''Yeah who did,'' Flynn said.

''I did,'' Catherine said, ''I warned that you had half an hour to decide, so we're watching Phantom of the Opera.'' Suddenly Ariel ran out of the room. ''Wait here I'll be back in five,'' Catherine said and she ran after Ariel.

''Ariel, what's wrong?'' she asked when she caught up with Ariel.

''It's just the movie,'' Ariel said sadly.

''Why? It thought that you would like it. I mean Jane told me that you love to sing and I heard you play the music sometimes, and you played it wonderful.''

''Thank you, the problem is just that it was our movie.''

''Oh,'' Catherine said understanding, ''I'm sorry I didn't know that.''

''Of course you didn't know, how could you know.''

''You don't have to watch the movie if you don't want, but maybe it can help you, you know to deal with stuff. It's your decision. I made cupcakes with Kronk.''

''Who is Kronk.''

''He's the cook around here.''

''Maybe I'll watch the movie, I mean it would be a shame to miss out on those cupcakes.''

''Good, you can leave the movie whenever you want. Let's go join the others.''

Ariel enjoyed watching the movie again, but it reminded her of Eric. That night she fell into a restless night.

**Next chapter is another dream chapter and the chapter after that Rapunzel. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay to make up for being away for such a long time I'm updating a new chapter early. This chapter doesn't serve a real purpose but it's a funny chapter so deal with it.**

''Hurry up Belle, Sebastian is gonna reveal with musical we're gonna do.''

''I'm just getting my stuff from my locker.'' Belle pulled her books from her locker and put them in her bag before she hurried after Ariel.

Sebastian was already waiting for them at the door. ''Hurry up everybody is already waiting inside,'' he said in his Jamaican accent. When everybody was seated he began. ''As you all know auditions for the musical will be coming up. But before you can properly audition you must first know which musical we are gonna do. So drumroll please this year where gonna perform The Phantom of the opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber.'' Ariel practically screamed inside she was really happy. ''I expect all of you to audition but we need a lot of people for this musical there are a lot of background dancers needed and other small rules that don't have to include singing, so ask all of your friends to audition as well. And of course we also need stage hands, costume-designers and more of that kind of stuff.''

''Which role are you gonna audition for?'' Ariel asked her childhood friend Flounder who sat next to her in choir.

''I don't know yet, maybe I'm gonna try for larger roles, I just hope I don't get stage fright.''

''Oh Flounder you can be such a guppy, there is nothing to be afraid of.''

''That's easy for you to say you have the most amazing voice.''

* * *

Later that day Ariel was called by Eric. ''And in which musical will you have the lead?''

''There haven't even been auditions yet,'' Ariel laughed.

''Mr. Sebastian is sure to give you a lead role you're the best singer.''

''You should audition to,'' Ariel suddenly said.

''No way I'm not nearly as good as singer as you.''

''You sing great, besides where short on males, and some roles don't require singing.''

* * *

So a couple of weeks later Eric auditioned. A week after that the assigned roles hung on the noticeboard. Ariel played Christine Daaé and Belle was her understudy while also playing Meg Giry. Eric played Raoul and flounder played the Phantom. ''Oh no,'' Belle said.

''What's wrong?'' Ariel asked worried.

''Look who is the understudy of the Phantom.'' Ariel looked and saw that Gaston was Joseph Buquet and the understudy of the Phantom. ''If you and Flounder get sick I will personally hunt down and kill you two because there's no way that I'm playing a love story together with Gaston.''

''Don't worry,'' Ariel laughed, ''there is no way that I pass up playing a love story with Eric. I'm so glad that we got the lead roles.''

''You do realize that Flounder got the male lead role right? I mean the musical is called The Phantom of the opera, not the lover of the opera singer.''

* * *

Rehearsals soon started and everyone worked hard Andrina played the role of Carlotta and Arista played Madame Giry. Every rehearsal they had to listen to Gaston demanding a larger role because 'no-one sings like Gaston'.

When the day for the play came Ariel was a little nervous but she knew that her real nerves would start when she was on stage giving her a big adrenaline rush. The play went perfect and Ariel loved every minute of it. She felt comfortable with playing a love story with flounder because he was her best male friend. Everyone in the audience could feel the love between her and Eric during the song all I ask of you. When the curtain fell and there was a large applause and Ariel was a little sad that it had ended. But at the same time she was very happy and she knew that she would always be happy as long as Eric was besides her.

**The reason that Gaston and Belle are the understudy's for the phantom and Christine is because I'm dutch and I always found it a funny coincidence that Henk Poort voiced the dutch Gaston and was the original dutch actor for the phantom (he was even called the best phantom by Andrew Lloyd Webber himself) and Joke Krujif was the dutch voice of Belle and the original dutch Christine. And I see great resemblance between the roles and the story both focus on the fact that true beauty comes from within. **

**Here beneath is the complete role call.**

**The Phantom: Flounder (The little mermaid)**

**Christine Daaé: Ariel (The little mermaid)**

**Raoul: Eric (The little mermaid)**

**Meg Giry: Belle (Beauty and the Beast)**

**Madame Giry: Arista (The little mermaid)**

**Carlotta: Andrina (The little mermaid)**

**Piangi: little John (Robin Hood)**

**André and Firmin: Cogsworth and Lumière (Beauty and the Beast)**

**Joseph Buquet: Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)**

**Reyer: Robin (Robin Hood)**

**Ballerina's: Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel was trying her hand at knitting. She wanted to make baby clothes. She was getting so desperate at being cooked up inside that she would give everything a try. She was trying to fix another mistake when Gothel suddenly entered the room looking behind her. ''Hurry up Rapunzel we haven't got all day,'' she said in an irritated voice.

''Coming mother,'' Ariel heard a girl's voice say. A couple of seconds later Ariel saw a young girl of about sixteen enter the room every few meter almost tripping over her several meters of long blond hair.

''Ariel could you be a dear and show my daughter around, I need to show doctor Frollo where to put my stuff.''

''Of course, it's not like its working out with my knitting.

''Good,'' and Gothel left the room again.

''I could help you with that,'' Rapunzel said,'' I'm used to being alone with only my pet chameleon Pascal a lot, so I learned quite a few skills. What are you trying to make?''

''Baby clothes,'' Ariel sighed.

''Do you have a little brother or sister coming on the way?''

''No,'' Ariel smiled weakly, ''maybe it's about time that I tell people around here.'' Ariel took a deep breath, ''I'm pregnant.''

''I don't understand,'' Rapunzel said.

''What don't you understand?''

''My mom always told me that good girls didn't got pregnant before marriage and especially not as teens, and that I should avoid those girls. But you don't seem bad at all you actually seem nice.''

''So maybe your mother was wrong. I mean I never chose to have a baby at seventeen. Yeah I chose to keep it but how can I destroy a new life.''

''Can I touch your belly?'' Rapunzel suddenly blurted out. ''Oh I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have said it but I'm just curious.''

''It's okay,'' Ariel laughed.

Rapunzel gently touched her stomach with a big grin on her face. ''This is just so magical. Where are the other patients?''

''Well Belle has a new book which she's reading in her room, Adam and Aurora barely come out of their rooms, the guys are playing ball in the gym, I don't know where Jasmine is but I think that Tiana is making her famous beignets in the kitchen.''

* * *

Ariel showed Rapunzel around and Rapunzel told her that her mother had never let left her house before. At dinner Rapunzel was introduced to Tiana, Jasmine and Belle and was quickly accepted in their group. ''Guys,'' Ariel suddenly said.

''Please, we're girls,'' Jasmine said. ''Please don't affiliate us with those brainless jerks.''

''Alright _girls_, I want to tell you something. I'm very glad to have met you and I consider you my friends.''

''Oh thank you that's very nice,'' Tiana said.

''I wasn't finish yet. But because I consider you my friends it's better that I tell you this myself rather than you finding out for yourself.''

''What is it?'' Jasmine asked worried, ''is something wrong?''

''I'm pregnant.''

''Please don't tell me you slept with,'' Jasmine eyed the guys table, ''one of them.''

''No I was already pregnant when I came here,'' Ariel said. ''Maybe it's better if I just told you how it happened.''

''Just be sure to leave out all the gross details,'' Tiana said.

''Well it started at prom which Belle and I were very excited about.''

''Please you where excited,'' Belle said. ''I was looking forward to a night being harassed by Gaston.''

''That why I'd invited you to join me and Eric.''

''But that was your special night, just for you and Eric.''

''Well my boyfriend and I decided that we should do it that night. The prom was wonderful my father had bought me a beautiful blue sparkling dress. I danced with my boyfriend all night. Afterwards we went to his place to do it because his foster parents weren't home.''

''I have one little question,'' Rapunzel said. ''What do you mean by 'it'?'' Jasmine whispered something in Rapunzel's ear. Rapunzel's head turned red.

''When I came into his room there were a thousand candles lit and a lot of rose petals. It looked real romantic. It was the first time for both of us, so we were real nervous.''

''How was it?'' Jasmine asked.

''It was wonderful.'' Ariel continued her story when suddenly Vanessa came up to them.

''Hello Rapunzel I'm Nurse Vanessa, if there's anything the matter you can always come to me.'' Vanessa walked away again and Catherine and jane entered the cafeteria.

Wolf immediately ran towards them. ''You smell great. Perfumes are not for me. No, I respond favorably to the audacity of a woman who flaunts her own aroma. And you...ohh Catherine, you smell like Sunday lunch."

''I think he likes you,'' Jane giggled.

''I'm very flattered but I don't think that we're allowed to date clients.''

''Oh a secret romance, I love those. What shall we make our secret meeting place? The recreation room where we first met? Or maybe the cafeteria or the kitchen then we can eat and I love to eat.''

''That's not exactly what I had in mind. If you could please excuse us now so we can get something to eat.''

**I smell some romance blooming up around Catherine and Wolf. next chapter Ariel finds out that she´s pregnant in another dream sequence and the chapter after that Belle and Adam. and maybe I´m then gonna write a chapter surrounding Tiana and Naveen since I havn´t explored them that much. it seems like I´m in a romantic mood lately. Don´t forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel was worried, her period was late and it was never late. Plus her breast felt weird and she was getting tired lately. She and Eric hadn't used protection. She decided to buy a pregnancy test. She bought it at a drugstore as far away from home as possible for fear of someone seeing her. When she was home again she read the instructions carefully. She peed on the little stick and waited. She couldn't be pregnant, you couldn't get pregnant from one time right? But what if she was? Her father would be furious. She glanced at the clock, two more minutes. She just needed to distract herself singing was always a good option and Sebastian always stressed her about the importance of practice. Finally it was time to check the test. Ariel wanted to be assured but at the same time she was afraid to look because what if she was pregnant. It would ruin her life, everybody at school would look down upon her. She could forget about college. Think positive, thing are never as bad as they seem, her mother used to say. Ariel tried to think positive. She entered the bathroom and checked the stick. Two bars. No she couldn't get pregnant. She checked the manual two bars meant pregnancy. Ariel had a panic attack she had to get out of the house. She threw the pregnancy test in her trashcan she couldn't take the chance of her sisters finding out. She took the bus to Eric's place.

* * *

Eric opened the door. ''Hey,'' he said smiling. Then he noticed Ariel's distressed face. ''What's the matter little mermaid?'' he asked worried. Upon hearing the familiar nickname Ariel burst into tears. ''Come inside,'' Eric said and he led her to the couch. ''Now tell me what's wrong.''

''My period was late and it's always on time and my breast feel weird and I'm so tired, so I bought a pregnancy test in a drugstore at the other side of town so that no-one familiar could see me buying it, then I went home to take the test while I was waiting I was beginning to worry even more, then the test gave two bars which means I'm pregnant, I threw the test away immediately because when my dad finds out he's gonna be furious and my life at school would be over when they find out,'' Ariel said real fast barely pausing to breathe.

''Whoa,'' Eric said, ''rewind, you're pregnant?''

''Yes,'' Ariel said crying.

''So we're gonna be parents?'' Eric said shocked.

''Yes,'' Ariel said barely understandable through her crying.

''Hey, it's gonna be okay, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure that Carlotta and Grimsby are gonna help us. As well as your father and sisters as soon as they come over the shock.''

''You don't understand. I'm his youngest daughter, his little girl, of all my sisters I look the most like our mother.''

''Yeah he will probably be sad at first because we're still so young but after time he will learn to accept it and look forward to being a granddad. Ariel we will work this out together. We will live together, marry and raise our child. Unless you really don't want this then you can have an abortion, it's your decision.''

''I don't know, how can I kill this new life growing inside me, how can I kill our child. I think that I'm just scared, scared of what people will think of us, scared of what my father will say. But most of all I'm scared that I can't raise a child, that I won't be a perfect mother.''

''Ariel, there are no perfect mothers, everyone makes mistakes especially with raising children. But the most important thing is that you try to be the best mother you can be, to love your child and always put your child's best interest and safety first even sometimes at your own cost.''

''I will try Eric, together with you. But I'm not ready yet to tell anyone I just need some time to sort this through.''

''Of course, I understand. You tell everyone when you're ready and then we'll all sit around the table to decide the best course of action.''

* * *

A couple of days later Ariel was in her room when Attina entered her room. ''Ariel we need to talk.''

''Okay, what is it?''

''I cleaned your trashcan today and I found a pregnancy test. Ariel are you pregnant?''

''Yes.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I wasn't ready yet to tell anyone and I was afraid that you would be mad.''

''Ariel you made a stupid mistake but it's not a bigger mistake than your other sisters made when they were your age. You're just the only one to bear the consequences.''

''I'm sorry.''

''What are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep the baby?''

''I think so.''

''And what does Eric has to say about it? He is the father right?''

''Yes, he says that it's my decision if I want to keep the baby or not but he's gonna support me either way.''

''Well he sure sounds like a keeper, when are you gonna tell daddy?''

''I don't know yet.''

''Ariel you have to tell him, either you tell him or I will.''

''But, I want to wait a while longer, I'm not ready yet.''

''Ariel you made a mess that's too big to clean up yourself. You need to tell daddy. Let's go downstairs now. He loves you he will understand.''

They went downstairs. ''Hello girls, what a serious faces.''

''Daddy Ariel needs to tell you something.''

''Alright Ariel what is it?''

''I'm pregnant,'' mumbled Ariel.

''What? You had sex with that boy?'' Triton yelled. ''And worse you didn't use protection, how many times have I told you girls…''

''Daddy I didn't mean to,'' Ariel interrupted her father.

''You didn't mean to. Think Ariel, think, use your head that's why you got it.''

''I knew you wouldn't understand. You never understand me, I wish mom was still here,'' and Ariel ran back into her room.''

Triton sunk down on the couch defeated. ''What have I done now, my own daughter hates me.''

''Daddy did you really think that none of us made the same mistake? Ariel is just the only one whose hands got burned.''

''Maybe I was too harsh on her.''

* * *

About half an hour later Triton entered Ariel's room and saw that she was crying on her bed. He sat next to her on her bed. ''Ariel we need to talk. I'm sorry I got mad, I was just scared, you're still so young. I realize that you're probably even more scared than I am. Maybe it would have been better if your mother was still here, at least she would have known how to handle this. Does Eric know?''

''Yes.''

''The most important thing now is what do you want?''

''I want to keep this baby and marry Eric and live happily ever after together.''

''And does Eric want this to?''

''Yes.''

''You two are real young to make this kind of decisions. Maybe we should talk it over with his parents.''

* * *

**I wont be updating as regularly as I used to because I´m busy with school and making my costume for the elf fantasy fair. It´s also because my writing doesn´t go as fast as I would like to.**


	14. Chapter 14

''We're paired together for this project,'' Belle said to Adam.

''I don't want to, you're so smart, you can work alone,'' Adam yelled.

''Listen I'm not about to fail this class so we're gonna work together whether you like it or not.''

''Fine have it your way little miss perfect. But you're gonna regret this,'' Adam returned to his place and Belle sat down at her table to.

''Well it looks like you finally made a breakthrough,'' Jasmine said.

''Well let's hope that he actually does something,'' Belle sighed.

''How is it working out with your group project Tia?'' Jasmine asked.

''Not good, I think that I'm about to give up. I can't even get Naveen to listen to me.''

''Don't give up Tia,'' Jasmine said. ''We all know that Naveen is a spoiled rich boy, maybe he just needs a little more help.''

''Yeah if anyone can do it it's you,'' Ariel said.

Rapunzel came to their table almost tripping over her hair as usual. ''I didn't know what to get so nurse Vanessa put food on my plate. Do you guys know what this wobbly stuff is?''

''It's Jell-O, it's a dessert. Maybe we should put your hair up so you don't trip so much over it. Maybe we can braid it?''

''Maybe,'' Rapunzel said while taking a bite of her Jell-O. ''This stuff is great I think I'll get some more.''

''Let's do it tonight while Belle works together with Adam.''

* * *

After dinner Adam had disappeared from the cafeteria. Belle went to his room and knocked. When no-one answered Belle tried the door. It opened and Belle carefully walked in the room. It was a big mess it looked like no-one ever cleaned it. There were clothes everywhere and his sheets and curtains were ripped. It looked like Adam wasn't around suddenly she saw a clean dresser with a single pink rose in a vase with a picture of a young girl in front of it. Belle picked up the picture the girl had blue eyes and auburn hair in two pigtails, she wore a pink dress and sat on a swing. The girl looked like Adam and Belle was curious to know who the girl was. Suddenly she heard the door opening. She quickly put the picture back and turned around to see Adam.

''What are you doing in my room?'' he yelled while trembling with anger.

''I was just looking for you to work on our project,'' Belle stammered.

''Did you touch my stuff?'' he yelled and suddenly he changed into a big hairy beast with horns. ''Get out of my room!''

Belle ran out of the room. She was shocked he just changed into a beast before her eyes. Belle found Ariel in the recreation room looking on as jasmine was braiding Rapunzel's hair. ''she's got a lot of hair, hasn't she.''

''Ariel I need to talk to you,'' Belle said grabbing Ariel by the arm.

''Sure, be back in a sec,'' Ariel said to Jasmine and Rapunzel.

''What's up?'' she asked when they were in Belle's room.

''I just went to Adam's room and there was a picture of a little girl there. I picked it up to look at it and suddenly Adam came into the room and he was real mad. He started screaming and me and suddenly he changed into a beast with fur and horns and everything.''

''Belle, people don't change into beasts, at least not literary. Are you not just imagining it?''

''Of course it not imagining it, I'm just a little freaked out. I mean it's one thing to know that someone has magic powers, it's another thing to know that he changes into a big beast.''

''Belle that only happens in one of your books, nobody has magic powers.''

''Everybody here has magic powers, that what this institute is for, to help us control our powers. Me for example, if I read something out loud from a book it comes alive.''

''Look Belle, you're obviously very confused and I wish that I could help you but I can't. I'm just gonna get back to jasmine and Rapunzel maybe you should talk to one of the nurses.''

Belle couldn't believe it, her best friend thought that she was crazy. Belle needed to cool down. She went to the gym to jog a little. After a couple of rounds she felt her head clear up. She saw that Adam had entered the gym to. Great, just what she needed. Suddenly she heard a weird noise above her head. She looked up to see one of the tl-lights swinging dangerously on only one thread. The thread broke and Belle found herself frozen in her place. Suddenly just before the light could hit her she was shoved out-of-the-way by Adam. She saw that he had a nasty cut on his leg from the light.

* * *

She took him to the kitchen where she found a first aid-kit. ''I need to clean this wound,'' Belle said and wet a cloth. ''Here now,'' and she moved the cloth towards the wound where upon Adam moved his leg. ''Don't do that, just hold still,'' she said as Adam was constantly moving his leg out of her way.

''Aaargh! That hurts,'' he yelled when Belle finally managed to press the cloth against the wound for a second.

''If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.''

''Well if you hadn't decided to go running, this wouldn't have happened.''

''If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run.''

''Well you shouldn't have been in my room.''

''Well you should learn to control your temper. Now, hold still. This might sting a little,'' and she pressed the cloth to the wound on his leg and Adam growled in pain. ''By the way, thank you, for saving my life,'' she said in a much softer tone.

Adam looked surprised. ''You're welcome.''

Suddenly Jane entered the kitchen, ''Do you know anything about,'' then she saw what Belle was doing. ''Well that solves that mystery,'' Jane said. ''why don't you go back to Jasmine, Ariel and Rapunzel Belle I will take care of Adam further.''

Belle went back to the recreation room were Jasmine was just finished with Rapunzel's hair. ''Hey there you are,'' Jasmine said, ''what do you think?''

''I think it needs a little extra,'' Ariel said, ''maybe we can decorate it with flowers. Let's go find some Belle.'' Belle sighed maybe Ariel just wasn't ready yet to accept the truth.

* * *

**Maybe some people are gonna hate me for Ariel not believing Belle but remember Ariel thinks that everybody in the institute has a mental illness or something. so who was that girl in the picture and why didn't Adam want Belle to see it?**

**The elf fantasy fair is finally this weekend and I'm very excited although there are some difficulties like my sister-in-law getting sick but fortunately a classmate can lend me a wheelchair so my sister can join us.**

**I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out, I hope you like it to, R&R and till next chapter which will feature Naveen and Tiana.**


	15. Chapter 15

''Naveen why wont you work together with me? If we don't work together we don't get credit for this project,'' Tiana said annoyed at Naveen.

''I'm busy,'' Naveen said while snuffling through the game closet.

''With what?''

''Playing games, now if I could find Phoebus or Flynn maybe I can finally win this level.''

''Alright pretty boy, let's make a deal. I'll play a game with you for let's say an hour of two and then you'll help me with our project.''

''Ha you think I'm handsome,'' Naveen smirked.

''I never said anything like that.''

''You did, you called me pretty boy.''

''That's besides the point do you agree to our deal or not?''

''Alright, 'stick in the mud','' Naveen 'coughed'.

''I heard that, Listen here, mister. This stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon chasing chambermaids around your - your ivory tower!''

''Fne, fine so you've always worked hard, all the more reason to learn to have some fun. Here,'' and he threw a controller toward Tiana which she could barely catch.

* * *

They played for about an hour or two before putting away the controllers again.

''You are secretly funny,'' Naveen said about a comment Tiana made earlier.

'' Not a stick in the mud?'' Tiana enquired.

'' W-well I was...'' Naveen stammered

''Say it.''

''Co...''

'' Say it.''

'' All right... You're not exactly...''

'' I can't hear you, I'm sorry. What?'' tinana said to tease Naveen a bit.

'' ...a complete stick DEEP in the mud.''

''Now let's work on our project. I was thinking about developing a new gumbo recipe.''

''Sounds delicious, I'll start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on while I wait

''Oh no you're gonna help me,'' and she dragged him towards the kitchen. ''Kronk might I borrow your kitchen for a project.''

''Of course Tiana, you know where to find everything,'' the big muscled chef said to Tiana warmly. Then he noticed Naveen, ''you, don't break anything,'' he said pointing to Naveen.

''You are gonna mince these mushrooms,'' Tiana said while handing him a knife.

''Do what?'' stuttered Naveen.

''Minche the mushrooms. Hop to it.''

''Little ridiculous,'' Naveen mummered while Tiana was busy in the fridge.

''Are you mincing?'' she called to him.

''Alright relax he murmured a little angry ans slowly started to mince the mushrooms.

''Step aside mister,'' Tiana said as she saw how much trouble Naveen had with mincing. ''Watch and learn.'' And she minced a mushroom with incredibly speed and then she guided Naveen's hand with mincing another mushroom. ''there you go.''

''You know, I've never done anything like this before.''

''Really,'' Tiana said in a mocked surprised tone.

''All right, but if you have my parents everything is done for you. All the time, they dress you, feed you, drive you, brush you teeth.''

''Oh poor baby,'' Tiana said in a mocked tone.

''I admit it was a charmed life until the day I came here, and suddenly I realized I don't know how to do anything,'' Naveen said depressed.

''Well, hey, you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer.'' With those words Naveen looked a lot happier. They quickly finished their recipe and slowly began to understand each other.

* * *

**I had a little trouble with this chapter so that's why it's mostly quotes from the movie. I hope you'll like it anyway. Next chapter will introduce Esmeralda and Clopin.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom for your nice review normally I would reply with to a review with a pm but I thought that you're question was something that others could be wondering to. Catherine is saying 'Rustig nou maar, alles komt goed, which roughly translates to: Calm down, everything will be alright.**

* * *

During dinner there're were suddenly a new man and woman in the dining room who sat at their own table. Suddenly Flynn appeared at the girl's table ''So those new kids I heard they were gypsies.''

''So what if they're gypsies I'm from the middle east,'' Jasmine said.

''Yeah but gypsies are different,'' Flynn said.

They saw Vanessa talking to the new arrivals and then she came towards the girl's table. ''Ariel I have a dvd that I thought you might like. it's the new movie of Les misérables. I haven't seen it but I heard that it's a wonderful movie.''

''Thanks but I thought that it was still in cinema's.''

''I don't know about that sweetie, I just thought that you might like this movie.''

''Well thanks I'll check it out.''

''Alright have fun.''

* * *

After dinner they went to the recreation room where the new boy was standing in the room. ''Ladies and gentlemen it is an honor for me, Clopin, to introduce you to the amazing dancing Esmeralda!'' Esmeralda appeared in a sexy dress and started dancing.

''Look at that disgusting display,'' Tiana snorted to no-one in particular.

''Yes ma'am,'' Phoebus said eagerly and saluted.

* * *

The next day Ariel was excused from the lesson and she decided to watch the movie Vanessa gave her. It was a beautiful movie but also very sad so with Ariel's current state of mind she cried her eyes out. Suddenly the new girl came into the room and saw Ariel crying. ''Hey are you alright? Can I help you?''

''No thanks, it's just this movie it's so sad, it reminds me of Eric.''

The girl looked at the TV and recognized the movie Ariel was watching. ''Yeah Les misérables is a very sad movie, but who is that Eric?''

''He's my dead boyfriend.''

''Oh I'm sorry is he the father?''

''How do you know that?''

''Even gypsies hear the rumors around this place. But why would you watch this movie?''

''Nurse Vanessa gave it to me, she said that she heard that it was a good movie.''

''Well you shouldn't watch this movie on your own, I'll watch it with you and hand you tissues.''

''Thank you. What did you mean by even gypsies?''

''Haven't you noticed? Everybody threats us different because we're gypsies.''

''Well then we just have to make everybody see how nice you are. Why don't you and Clopin sit at our table tonight?''

''That would be nice thank you.''

* * *

They continued watching the movie and Ariel cried very hard especially during the fight, the song empty chairs at empty tables and the finale. When the movie ended Ariel was still crying and Esmeralda just hold her and let her cry. ''It's alright, it's alright that you cry, throw it all out. Just cry until you can't anymore then you'll feel a whole lot better I promise.''

''Thank you,'' Ariel said when she was done crying. ''I'm sorry to bother you with my trouble and sorry about your shirt.''

Esmeralda looked surprised at her shirt which was wet with Ariel's tears. ''Don't be, you needed someone to be there for you, to listen.''

Suddenly Belle entered the room looking for a new book to read. The she saw Esmeralda and Ariel. ''Ariel what's wrong?'' she asked worried when she saw Ariel's red eyes.

''This is not a good movie to watch when you're pregnant because it's a sad movie and those hormones don't help. Luckily my new friend Esmeralda was here to comfort me.''

''Merci,'' Belle said grateful to Esmeralda, she felt a little guilty that she wasn't there for her friend when she needed her.

''You're from France?'' Esmeralda asked surprised.

''I was born there, why? Are you from France to?''

''I traveled through most of Europe but I mostly liked to stay in Paris.''

''I've hardly visited France, I lived in a small village in the country where every day was the same. I always longed for adventure there.''

''I just always wanted to settle down. Hear me, I meet someone from the country I love and immediately I'm ransacking. I think I'll check out the gym here, I'll see you with dinner then I guess.''

* * *

Esmeralda went to the gym, she was surprised to see that there were candles and music in the gym. Suddenly she heard that someone was creeping up on her. Never the most trusting person she grabbed a fencing sabre and pushed the man standing behind her on the floor. ''You,'' she said with venom in her voice when she recognized the man who had admired her from a distance, pointing the sabre to his face.

''Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning,'' Phoebus said crawling away backwards.

''Oh, really? You missed a spot,''

''Alright, alright, just calm down, just give me a chance to apologize,'' he said holding his hands up.

''For what?'' Esmeralda asked suspiciously.

''That for example,'' he said while taking the sword from her and kicking her to the ground.

''You sneaky son of a…..'' Esmeralda said furious to him.

''Ah, ah, ah. Watch it there are kids nearby,'' he said like a teacher or father correcting a child.

''Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?'' she said sarcastic and she grabbed a candlestick and tried to hit him with it but he blocked it with the sword.

''Whoa,'' he responded surprised and Esmeralda continued to attack him which Phoebus blocked. ''Candlelight, privacy, music, can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat,'' he said laughing. ''Ooh, you fight almost as well as a man.''

''Funny ,'' Esmeralda said, ''I was going to say the same thing about you,'' and she pushed him backwards.

''That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?''

''No. this is,'' and she tried to hit him in the crotch with the candlestick which he blocked. Esmeralda cleverly used the momenta to swing the candlestick upwards and hit him in the face.

Phoebus shook his head feeling slightly dizzy, ''touché,'' surprised he looked down where Marie was scratching at his sock . ''I didn't know you had a kid.''

''Well I guess she doesn't take kindly to stalkers.''

''Ah, I notched, ah permit me, I'm Phoebus, it means 'sun god''' Esmeralda looked unimpressed. ''And you are?'' Phoebus pressed on.

''Is this an interrogation?''

''I believe it's called an introduction, ''and Phoebus put away his sword.

''You're not harassing me?'' Esmeralda asked surprised, ''or trying to make fun of me?''

''Why would I want to do that?''

''Huh, you're not at all like the other men.'' And she put the candlestick down.

''Thank you.''

''So… if you're not trying to bother me, what do you want?''.

''I'd settle for your name,'' Phoebus said softly.

''Esmeralda,'' she said with a hint of a smile.

''Beautiful, much better than Phoebus anyway,'' he said jokingly and he walked closer to Esmeralda while gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

But then suddenly the door to the gym opened and the moment was lost. ''Phoebus,'' Shang called, ''and new girl, dinner is about to start.''

''I'll better be seeing where Ariel and Belle are sitting then,'' Esmeralda said while picking up Marie and walking out of the gym.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I forgot to upload a new chapter because of a new hobby that I have cosplaying. I even had my first convention to which I was dressed as Ariel in her sail(dress). And then when I wanted to upload this chapter my computer wouldn't start but luckily that problem sorted itself out. but to make it up to you and because of the nice weather I'm making a drawing for this story. I'm not that good at drawing but at least I can say I've done it all by myself. if you're curious to see me cosplaying like my Facebook page pages/Praime-cosplay/179410405558235. **

**Till next chapter in which the girls go shopping.**


End file.
